I yah
by dewkaem0302
Summary: terinspirasi dari mv boyfriend- I yah. Saat Key harus memilih antara Jonghyun sang sahabat atau seseorang yang telah memberikan kejutan padanya namun ia tak tahu siapa? Penasaran siapa yang akan dipilih Key? OnJongKey fic


**I yah**

**author : Kaemi**

**main cast : OnJongKey**

**genre : school life, romance and friendship**

**disclaimer : SHINee © SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : terinspirasi dari mv boyfriend - I yah, sepertinya masih banyak typo dimana-mana, SG for Key and Taemin. Berhubung idenya muncul tiba-tiba jadi kalau ceritanya aneh mohon dimaafkan *bow* Happy reading!^^**

**.**

"Key, kau tahu kalau akan ada murid baru di kelas kita?" ucap yeoja berambut sebahu sambil meminum susu pisang ditangannya. Yeoja yang dipanggil Key itu hanya menggeleng tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku dihadapannya.

Key, yeoja berambut pirang panjang, memiliki mata setajam kucing, kulit putih seputih susu dan tubuh ramping, dan jangan lupa dengan otaknya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata teman seumurannya. Namja mana yang tak tertarik dengan pesonanya? Namun jangan berpikir dengan semua yang ia miliki Key menjadi seorang gadis yang sombong, justru sebaliknya, Key adalah yeoja manis yang bisa dibilang pendiam dan pemalu.

Dilihatnya Taemin disebelahnya. Seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dan manis dibanding dirinya, dia adalah sahabat terdekatnya dari kecil. Tersenyum memandang sahabatnya itu yang entah kenapa begitu menyukai susu pisang. "Taemin-ah, mau temani aku ke kantin? Aku lapar," rengek Key. Taemin menghabiskan susu pisangnya dan mengangguk.

Seluruh mata memandang mereka berdua. Itu hal biasa bagi mereka. Walau mereka tak pernah mengerti mengapa semua siswa sering memperhatikannya.

"Taemin!" teriak seorang namja bermata bulat besar yang tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Taemin yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bersemu merah. Bukan marah, hanya saja dia merasa malu karena setiap kali dia bertemu dengan namja itu dia akan meneriakan namanya sama seperti kali ini.

Namja itu mendekati Taemin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Kau mau makan? Biar aku yang memesankannya untukmu, kau hanya tinggal duduk disitu," ucap namja yang biasa dipanggil Minho. Taemin hanya menggeleng dan menarik tangan Key ke salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Kau memiliki seorang penggemar yang baik minnie," canda Key yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minho yang suah kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Key yakin tidak gatal, hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya tadi atau mungkin dia malu?

Setelah memesan, Taemin kembali ke mejanya dan Key. "Dia benar-benar membuatku malu. Tak adakah yeoja yang bisa dia ganggu selain aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut menambah kesan imut diwajahnya.

Mencubit pipi Taemin dan tersenyum. "Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu minnie. Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Kantin kini sudah sepi, hanya tersisa 5 orang disana. Selesai makan Key dan Taemin kembali ke kelas. "Tunggu minnie, aku baru ingat kalau harus mengikuti pelatihan piano di ruang musik. Kau duluan saja, sampai bertemu pulang nanti!"

.

Ruang musik memang sepi saat tak ada pelajaran. Key memasuki ruang musik yang sepi itu, dilihatnya ruangan itu. Hanya ada seorang namja dengan headphone diteligannya yang sedang bermain gitar. Ragu-ragu didekatinya namja itu.

"Maaf, tapi apa boleh aku berlatih piano disini?" tanya Key, namun tak ada reaksi dari namja itu. Dipegangnya bahu namja itu, tak terpikir olehnya ketika namja itu menepis tangan Key dibahunya. Namja itu terdiam, melepas headphonenya dan menoleh kepada Key.

"Ah, maaf kukira kau salah satu anak-anak yang sering menggangguku," kata namja itu sambil tersenyum.

Key hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat namja didepannya. "Apa boleh aku memainkan piano itu? Aku perlu berlatih untuk sebuah tes."

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah piano yang terletak tepat disampingnya lalu kembali pada Key. "Silahkan selama tak ada yang memainkannya."

Key mendekati piano itu dan mulai memainkan jemarinya yang lentik diatas tuts piano. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara gitar di sebelahnya. Namja itu tengah memainkan gitarnya. Dan mereka berdua pun bersama memainkan sebuah lagu hingga tak terasa bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Selesai membereskan semua perlengkapannya, namja itu mengikuti Key keluar. "Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun," namja itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan jejeran giginya yang putih.

Key membalas senyuman itu dan menjawab, "Kim Kibum tapi biasa dipanggil Key."

Sepasang remaja itu meninggalkan ruang seni sambil berbincangbincang hingga akhirnya telah samai di kelas Key yang sudah kosong. Hanya ada Taemin yang tersisa disitu masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Key, sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Taemin yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya berjalan mendekati Key dan memperhatikan namja yang kini sudah berbelok di ujung koridor. "Siapa dia?"

Key melihat Taemin, "Jonghyun. Aku bertemu dengannya di ruang seni tadi. Ayo pulang! Kuharap tugas-tugasku bisa selesai dengan cepat."

Key dan Taemin pun meninggalkan kelas dan bergegas menuju halte bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke rumah.

.

"Key, kau tak akan pergi sekolah?! Lihat jam berapa sekarang!"

Mengerjapkan matanya lalu memandang kamarnya yang bernuansa pink itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam berbentuk fox lucu. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna, jarum jam itu menunjuk kearah angka 7.

Segera ia bangkit mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi. sekitar 15 menit keudian dia keluar dan berpakain. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya ia kembali berlari menuju ruang makan, mengambil sepotong roti, meminum susunya dan mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum meninggalkan rumah dengan terburu-buru. Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 07.45, 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Kakinya terus menghentak tanah, kesal menunggu bus yang tak kunjung muncul. Tak tahukah bus itu kalau dia sudah hampir telat? Masih dengan kesal memperhatikan jamnya yang kini sudah berhenti di angka 8. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan kalau dia terlambat.

10 menit kemudian dia sudah smpai di sekolahnya. Terpaksa dia harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk membayar taksi. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk sekolah, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang terlambat, tetapi ada seorang namja yang kini tengah diceramahi oleh penjaga sekolah.

Didekatinya namja itu dan penjaga sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang sepertinya tak terpengaruh dengan ocehannya pada Key. "Dan kau juga terlambat! Apa kau tak tahu sudah jam berapa ini? Coba kudengar apa alasanmu? Telat bangun, tak ada bus, hingga akhirnya harus menaiki taksi?"

"I...itu-"

"Hai ahjussi, daripada kau terus mengoceh terus didepan kami yang jelas-jelas tak akan mendengarmu, kenapa kau tak membolehkan kami masuk?" ucap namja disampingnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu kalau-" belum selesai penjaga sekolah itu bicara, namja yang baru Key sadari bermata sabit, bergigi kelinci dan berkulit seperti tahu itu sudah menarik tangannya memasuki sekolah. Didengarnya penjaga sekolah berlari mengejar mereka berteriak-teriak di lorong sekolah, hingga akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Awas..kalian...bila..." suara penjaga sekolah itu sudah tak terdengar lagi ketika mereka sudah menaiki tangga.

Setelah aman namja itu melepas pegangan tangannya. Menatap Key lalu berbicara. "Cepat ke kelasmu, bilang saja "Jinki" menyuruhmu mengantarkannya mengelilingi sekolah."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudah cepat! Kau sudah telat 20 menit."

Dan tanpa memandang namja didepannya ia berlari menju kelasnya. Seperti perintah dari namja tadi ia mengatakan apa yang namja tadi katakan padanya. Dan ajaib! Sonsaengnim menghela napas dan hanya mengangguk menyuruhnya duduk di kursinya dan kembali menjelaskan tentang sebuah grafik-grafik yang terlihat rumit.

"Darimana saja kau? Kukira kau tak akan datang," tanya Taemin. Key mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan memandang Taemin. "Aku telat bangun, sialnya tak ada bus yang lewat di halte jadi aku harus naik taksi dan nasib sial sepertinya masih mengikutiku. Penjaga sekolah sepertinya sedang kesal. Untungnya ada seorang namja yang membantuku lari hingga akhirnya aku bisa masuk kelas dengan selamat."

Taemin mengangguk, dan kembali fokus kedepan kelas. "Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan kepada sonsaengnim hingga kau tak kena hukuman?"

Key kembali mengatakan apa yang namja bermata sabit itu katakan. "Jinki? siapa Jinki?" tanya Taemin. Key hanya menggeleng dan mulai mencatat semua catatan di papan tulis.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Han sonsaengnim, wakil kepala sekolah masuk diikuti oleh seorang namja dibelakangnya. Rambut cokelatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menunduk tapi Key tahu siapa dia. Namja yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari penjaga sekolah.

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatan belajar kalian tapi saya membawa seorang teman untuk kalian. Mulai hari ini dia akan belajar bersama kalian dikelas ini. Dia adalah Lee Jinki, anak dari menteri pertahanan. Kuharap kalian bisa bersikap baik padanya. Jinki, kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong itu."

Semua memandang Jinki yang tengah berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak tepat didepan Key. Taemin memandang Jinki lalu kepada Key seakan bertanya "Dia anak menteri pertahanan Korea?"

Setelah wakil kepala sekolah keluar, kelas pun kembali berjalan seperti biasa walau beberapa anak masih memperhatikan Jinki yang sedang mencatat tulisan di papan tulis.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Taemin dan Key masih menulis catatannya. Tiba-tiba Taemin terpekik memandang jendela kelasnya. "Aku yakin namja gila itu akan kesini! Key, sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat yang aman, mungkin kantin aku yakin disana penuh. Kau mau nitip makanan?"

Key mengangguk. "Belikan aku roti dan susu strawberry, pakai uangmu dulu. Lihat namja itu sudah semakin dekat."

Tanpa berlama-lama Taemin pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Masih tersenyum memandang tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dilihatnya kelas itu kosong, hanya ada dirinya dan Jinki.

Kembali diingatnya kejadian pagi tadi, ragu-ragu Key memegang bahu Jinki. Jinki memutar kepalanya dan memandang Key. "Ah kau yeoja yang tadi pagi. Ada apa?"

"I-i-itu aku ingin berterima kasih padamu atas yang tadi pagi," ucap Key sepenuh hati.

Jinki memutar bola matanya dan membalik kembali kepalanya. "Tak usah berterima kasih."

Key yang kini hanya bisa memandang rambut bewarna cokelat didepannya, terdiam. Hingga ada suara yang memanggilnya. "Key!"

Key menoleh dan melihat Jonghyun memasuki kelasnya. "Hai Jonghyun! Ada apa kau kesini?"

Jonghyun duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Key. Tersenyum dan mulai berkata. "Kau mau latihan lagi? Ruang seni kosong sekarang, aku sudah tanya pada Park sonsaengnim dan dia mengijinkan kita menggunakannya sampai pulang sekolah."

"Jinjja? Tunggu aku lihat jadwalku sehabis ini. Ah ternyata seni, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita kesana sekarang?" tanya Key, matanya berbinar gembira.

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Key keluar dari kelas yang kini hanya tinggal Jinki sendiri. Tak sadarkah Key sedaritadi Jinki memperhatikan dan mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Jonghyun?

Mata bulan sabitnya terus memperhatikan tubuh Key yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas. Terus memandang wajah cantiknya yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kepada Jonghyun. Sesekali memperagakan seseorang yang tengah bermain gitar lalu piano dan akhirnya rambut pirang panjangnya hilang dari pandangan Jinki.

Selama beberapa detik matanya masih terpaku pada pintu yang masih terbuka, pintu yang baru saja dilewati Key dan Jonghyun.

"Jinki? Kau Jinki kan? Masih ingat aku?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. Jinki memandangnya dan berpikir, memperhatikan orang yang baru saja menyapanya. "Joon? Lee Joon? Kau Lee joon kan? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Joon mendekati meja Jinki tersenyum. "Kukira kau ada di Amerika sekarang."

Jinki tertawa. "Amerika tak semenyenangkan yang aku pikirkan dan akhirnya aku kembali kesini."

.

Suara piano dan gitar mengalun indah dari ruangan yang kosong itu. Key dan Jonghyun masih asik bermain alat musik ketika Taemin masuk. "Key, kau mau pulang atau masih bermain disini?"

Key memandang Taemin lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tak mendengar bel pulang. Kau mau pulang juga Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu membereskan gitarnya dan keluar bersama Key dan Taemin. "Taemin, ini Jonghyun dan Jonghyun ini Taemin."

Mereka bersalaman dan kembali jalan. "Ini roti dan susumu. Saat aku masuk kelas kau tidak ada dan Jinki bilang kau ada diruang seni."

"Jinki? Jinki anak menteri pertahanan itu?" tanya Jonghyun. Taemin mengangguk. "Wah aku tak berpikir kalau gosip itu benar. Pantas saja daritadi semua murid membicarakannya."

Taemin dan Key saling pandang. Sepopuler itukah seorang Lee Jinki?

"Apa dia begitu populer?" tanya Key. Jonghyun menatap Key dan tersenyum. "Kau tak tahu? Dialah yang memenangkan olimpiade matematika se Asia dan dia itu lulusan salah satu sekolah terpandang di Amerika dan aku juga mendengar kalau dia menjadi siswa akselerasi disana," jelas Jonghyun.

Taemin memandang Jonghyun tanpa berkedip. "Dia luar biasa!" teriak Taemin membuat Key menjauh darinya.

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Hanya saja ya dia terlalu jaim, jadi banyak orang mengira dia sombong dari apa yang aku dengar."

Key dan Taemin saling pandang. "Dia memang jarang bicara dan ketika bicara ekspresinya begitu datar. Jujur itu menyebalkan bagiku," kata Taemin.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai diluar gerbang ketika sebuah motor bewarna biru berhenti didepan mereka. "Taemin!" suara yanng begitu familiar ditelinga Key dan Taemin.

"Apa kau tak lelah selalu meneriakan namaku dimana pun? Tak tahukah kau aku begitu malu jika kau melakukan itu?" kata Taemin akhirnya.

Minho melepas helmnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut Key tampan sedangkan bagi Taemin itu menyebalkan. "Aku tak akan berhenti meneriakkan namamu dimanapun aku melihatmu sampai kau mau menjadi pacarku," ucapnya santai.

Taemin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Kau sudah gila?!"

Minho tertawa. "Ya aku gila, aku gila karena dirimu." Wajah Taemin memerah, entah menahan malu atau menahan marah.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku Lee Taemin?" tanya Minho.

Taemin memutar bola matanya, menghela napas kasar. "Kau tak akan mempermalukan aku lagi? Tak akan meneriakan namaku kalau melihatku? Tak akan bertindak bodoh lagi?"

Minho mengangguk dengan semangat. Taemin memandangnya. "Kita lihat, kalau kau masih melakukan semua hal itu aku akan memutuskanmu!"

Minho dan juga Key yang sedaritadi hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Taemin dan Minho sama-sama terkejut. Minho masih diam ketika tiba-tiba dia turun dari motornya dan memegang bahu Taemin. "Jadi kau menerimaku?" tanya Minho memastikan.

Taemin hanya mengangguk walau tak ada senyum diwajahnya. Otomatis Minho menarik Taemin dalam pelukannya. Walau samar dapat Key lihat sebuah senyum di wajah Taemin.

"Baiklah, aku yakin Taemin akan pulang dengan Minho. Jadi sebaiknya aku pulang duluan dengan Jonghyun. Maaf ya Jjong kau harus menemaniku menonton adegan seperti itu," ucap Key.

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Bukan masalah. Setidaknya aku bisa menonton drama langsung secara cuma-cuma. Jadi, ayo kita pulang Key!"

Key dan Jonghyun meninggalkan sepasang remaja yang kini entah sedang membicarakan apapun itu.

"Melihat Taemin dan Minho tadi aku penasaran, apa kau sudah punya pacar Key?" tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba. Key menoleh dan tertawa. "Aku? Bahkan dekat dengan lelaki pun tidak. Mana mungkin aku memiliki seorang pacar."

Jonghyun tersenyum memandang yeoja disampingnya. "Padahal kau cantik Key, sangat cantik malah. Tak adakah namja yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Key menggeleng. "Tidak, karena sebelum mereka mengatakannya aku sudah menolak mereka terlebih dulu. Aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok."

"Dan namja yang seperti apa tipemu?"

"Aku? Mmm... namja baik, pintar dan bisa mengerti aku."

Jonghyun mengangguk. Mereka berhenti dan berpisah di sebuah perempatan karena jalan mereka memang berlawanan.

Key melangkahkan kakinya melewati jajaran toko-toko disepanjang jalan. Terkadang melihat-lihat barang yang dipikirnya menarik. Ketika akhirnya kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Mata setajam kucing itu memandang sebuah kalung dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk bintang. Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat benda itu. Emas putih dengan banyak berlian kecil berbentuk bulat ditengah bintangnya. Dibawah kalung itu tertulis 'Untuk cinta sejati yang kau temukan' dan 'Hanya ada satu di dunia ini, tidak dijual kepada sembarang orang'

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu sambil terus memperhatikan kalung itu. Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tak membelinya?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Key.

Dilihatnya Jinki sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan 2 es krim ditangannya. "Apa? Aku memang sering membeli 2 es krim."

Key mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Key.

Jinki menjilat es krimnya yang sebentar akan meleleh. "Membeli es krim. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau menyukai kalung itu tapi kenapa kau tak membelinya?"

Key diam. Kembali dipandangnya kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bintang itu. Bukannya tak mau, tapi Key yakin kalung itu harganya sangat mahal. Mungkin seluruh uang tabungannya pun tak akan cukup untuk membeli kalung itu.

"Aku... Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Aku hanya tertarik dengan liontin berbentuk bintang itu," jawab Key lantang. Jinki hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menjilat salah satu es krim ditangannya.

Key memutuskan untuk pergi, sebelum pergi masih sempat dilihatnya kalung itu. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Baru saja Key melangkah pergi, Jinki memanggilnya. "Es krim ini hampir meleleh, aku tak bisa langsung memakan 2 es krim sekaligus. Daripada aku membuangnya lebih baik untukmu."

Bingung, Key mengambil satu es krim di tangan Jinki yang belum dimakannya. Memandang Jinki yang masih sibuk memakan es krim ditangannya. Bila Key perhatikan Jinki sangat lucu saat sedang seperti ini. Kemanakah sikap jaim yang selalu dikeluarkannya? Dan siapakah namja yang terlihat seperti anak kecil didepannya ini? Rasanya Key ingin mencubit pipi yang Key pikir pasti selembut tahu, sama seperti tangannya.

"Rumahmu ke arah sana?" tunjuk Jinki ke sebuah jalanan yang lebih kecil dari jalan raya didepannya. Key mengangguk, kini gilirannya yang sibuk memakan es krim dari Jinki.

"Apartemenku juga ke arah sana. Kalau begitu kita jalan bersama."

Key merasa aneh pada dirinya. Selama ini dia selalu pulang dengan Taemin karena dia tak pernah dekat dengan satu orang namja pun, tapi hari ini dia pulang dengan 2 namja yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Masih sibuk memakan es krimnya, ketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. "Bukannya kau memiliki sebuah motor? Kenapa kau tak membawa motor sekarang?"

Jinki menoleh, mata sabitnya memandang wajah Key. Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas ketika Jinki memandang wajahnya. "Aku sedang tak ingin naik motor. Kau kedinginan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. "Sebentar lagi musim dingin, biasanya wajahku memang bewarna merah jika sedang kedinginan. Tapi tak apa, sebentar lagi aku sampai ke rumah."

Dan Key pun sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Setelah berterima kasih dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal ia segera masuk ke rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya. Memandang wajahnya di cermin meja rias. Wajahnya yang putih kini bersemu merah.

"Sepertinya aku mulai terkena alergi musim dingin. Sebaiknya mulai besok aku memakai mantelku yang tebal," ucap Key pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Salju putih menyelimuti hampir seluruh kota di Seoul. Musim dingin telah datang membawa hawa dingin yang membenukkan tulang. Satu bulan sudah terlewati ketika Key baru saja mengenal Jinki ataupun Jonghyun.

Selama satu bulan ini tak ada perubahan yang terlalu mencolok, hanya Taemin yang sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Minho tidak memiliki banyak waktu dengannya seperti dulu. Key tak pernah menyalahkan Taemin ataupun Minho, dia mengerti dengan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

Selebihnya tak ada perubahan lain. Jinki masih saja bersikap jaim sama seperti sebelumnya dan itu tak menjadi masalah bagi Key walau terkadang wajahnya masih terasa panas ketika Jinki memandangnya. Hubungannya dan Jonghyun semakin akrab, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang seni hingga bel pulang sekolah dan mereka akan pulang bersama hingga perempatan lalu berpisah. Dan anehnya setiap kali Key berjalan menuju rumahnya dia selalu bertemu Jinki. Tapi Jinki selalu memiliki alasan, seperti sedang menunggu temannya walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan mengantarkan Key sampai rumahnya, dan kejadian kemarin mungkin yang menurut Key paling menggelikan.

Seperti biasa Key berpisah dengan Jonghyun di perempatan, ketika Key sedang berjalan melewati toko-toko disepanjang jalan tiba-tiba dilihatnya Jinki sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sebuah toko. Motornya ia parkirkan didepan jalan, sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Key berjalan mendekatinya, baru Key sadari kalau Onew membawa sebuah plastik di lengannya.

"Jinki, apa yang kau lakukan di udara sedingin ini?" tanya Key. Dilihatnya pakaian Onew yang masih memakai seragam walau sekarang dia memakai mantel tebal.

Jinki terlihat terkejut namun kembali bersikap jaim. "Aku sedang menunggu ummaku," jawabnya. Key mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bukankah Lee ahjumma baru saja pulang kemarin? Kau yang bilang padaku."

"penerbangan ditutup untuk sementara jadi ummaku tak jadi pulang ke Amerika."

Key hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Jinki berbohong. Jelas-jelas kemarin dia melihat Jinki mengantarkan ummanya pergi dan dia kembali sendiran ke apartemennya, namun Key tak ingin beradu argumen dengan Jinki sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Key seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jinki.

"Tunggu! Sebentar lagi akan turun salju kalau kau jalan kaki mungkin kau akan tertimbun salju duluan sebelum sampai ke rumah. Aku bawa motor, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengatarmu sampai ke rumah."

Key terdiam dan sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya yang cantik. "Tapi nanti ummamu akan menunggu Jinki," ucap Key lembut.

"Dia bisa pulang dengan taksi. Aku yakin sehabis ini dia langsung ke bandara, karean dia sudah membawa kopernya."

Key tertawa dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau katamu akan turun salju bukannya lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini?"

Jinki segera berjalan menuju motornya memberikan satu helm kepada Key, memakai helm hitamnya. "Ah ya, ini. Aku tadi membeli roti, tapi tiba-tiba aku kenyang. Jadi ini untukmu."

Key kembali tersenyum, mengambil kantung plastik ditangan Jinki dan menaikki motor putih itu.

.

Terlihat ruang kelas kosong, hanya ada Key dan Jinki yang masing-masing sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sonsaengnim.

"Key," panggil Onew tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku didepannya.

"Ne?" tanya Key, dipandangnya rambut bewarna cokelat didepannya. "Hari ini kau pulang jalan kaki lagi?"

"Sepertinya, kalau Taemin pulang dengan Minho dan Jonghyun mengajakku pulang bersama berarti aku jalan kaki. Ada apa memangnya?"

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang bicara. Bahkan suara gesekan pulpen dengan kertas pun tak ada, hanya suara dari anak-anak di luar kelas. "Aku hanya bertanya saja."

Dan dirasakannya Jinki sudah kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, masih penasaran dengan maksud pertanyaan Jinki namun dia lebih memilih diam dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

...

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan seperti yang sudah Key ramalkan, Taemin sudah jelas pulang dengan Minho dan Jonghyun pasti sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang dua namja yang dekat dengannya bersikap aneh hari ini. Jinki yang walaupun jarang bicara pada Key dikelas tak biasanya bertanya dia jalan atau tidak padahal dia yakin Jinki pasti akan menunggunya di jalan. Lalu Jonghyun yang sepanjang jalan tak bicara apapun, dia hanya diam, sesekali memandang wajah Key lalu kembali memandang jalanan yang masih dipenuhi salju.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di perempatan namun sebelum mereka berpisah akhirnya Jonghyun mengeluarkan suaranya yang khas. "Key, ini memang bukan tempat dan waktu yang tepat tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan."

Masih dengan rasa penasaran Key memperhatikan Jonghyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Jonghyun menarik telapan tangan Key, menyimpan benda itu di telapak tangannya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk bintang dan berlian kecil ditengahnya. "I..ini.."

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Aku membeli kalung ini. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan kalung ini? Aku tak sengaja melihatmu memandang kalung ini jadi aku berusaha mendapatkannya. Tak mudah memang, tapi setelah usaha yang cukup berat aku berhasil mendapatkan kalung itu. Kalung yang indah bukan?"

Key hanya diam, matanya masih tertuju pada kalung itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Jonghyun tersenyum, ditariknya tangan Key. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Key?" ucapnya.

Key terkejut, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Jonghyun memberikan kalung itu Key memandang langsung ke wajah namja di hadapannya. Masih tersenyum Jonghyun terus memandang wajah Key.

"Tapi-"

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Jangan menjawabnya sekarang. Jika kau menerimaku, besok sepulang sekolah temui aku di ruang seni. Aku akan menunggumu hingga satu jam, bila kau tak menerimaku, kau bisa menyimpan kalung itu di meja kelasmu."

Jonghyun mengelus pelan kepala Key, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Key sendirian yang masih diam terpaku. Baru setelah beberapa menit dia tersadar, memandang kalung ditangannya dan memasukannya di saku mantelnya.

Menghela napas dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dia melewati toko-toko di sepanjang jalanan, yang berbeda hanya tak ada Jinki yang biasanya berdiri di depan sebuah toko ataupun tiba-tiba menghampirinya sembari membawa beberapa makanan yang biasanya mereka makan bersama. Dipandangnya sekeliling jalanan itu, tak ada tanda-tanda dari Jinki ataupun motor putihnya. Apakah Jinki melihat ketika Jonghyun menyatakan cinta padanya?

Rasanya sepi berjalan sendirian tanpa namja bermata sabit disampingnya yang biasanya berhasil membuat berbagai alasan agar Key bisa pulang bersamanya. Disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa-bisanya memikirkan namja itu.

"Kau mencariku?" terdengar suara seseorang tepat dibelakangnya. Key menoleh namun tak ada seorang pun dibelakangnya, hanya ada sebuah boneka beruang bewarna pink yang tergeletak di jalanan. Key memandang sekitarnya, namun tak ada siapapun.

Dengan bingung Key mengambil boneka itu. "Siapa yang menyimpan boneka sebagus ini dijalanan?" Walau ragu tapi tetap saja Key membawanya.

Sudah hampir setngah jalan menuju rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba kembali didengarnya lagi sebuah suara. "Ambil aku."

Key mencari asal suara dan kini dia melihat sebuah buket bunga tegelatak begitu saja dijalanan, sama seperti boneka yang sekarang ada dipelukkannya. Key melihat sekeliling namun tetap tak menemukan siapapun. Diambilnya buket bunga itu dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Karena udara dingin jalan menuju rumahnya begitu sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya ada sebuah suara tanpa wujud yang berkata padanya. "Saranghae Kim Kibum."

Kembali Key mencari seseorang yang memberikannya barang-barang ini walau hasilnya tetap sama. Kini yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kotak yang ketika dibuka berisi sebuah surat.

Perlahan dibukanya surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Hai cantik, _

_kau tau kalau kau begitu lucu layaknya seekor kucing, hingga aku sangat ingin memilikimu dan membawanya kerumahku. Tak akan aku biarkan ada yang membawamu karena kau milikku seorang. _

_Senyummu begitu manis bahkan lebih manis dari semua gula didunia ini, sampai-sampai aku akan terkena diabetes bila terus melihat senyummu itu. Tapi aku rela terkena diabetes karena melihat kau tersenyum padaku daripada aku melihatmu tersenyum pada orang lain._

_Aku yakin ibumu sangat menyukai barbie, lihat bagaimana bisa anaknya mirip sekali dengan sebuah boneka barbie? Aku sangat ingin bertanya bagaimana dia bisa membuat seorang barbie hidup sesempurna dirimu._

_Dan aku berani bertaruh kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, kalau kau sudah tahu siapa aku simpan uang 100 ribu won di kotak itu! No,no aku hanya bercanda tapi kalau kau benar-benar menyimpan uang itu aku akan sangat berterima kasih._

Key berhenti, tersenyum memandang surat ditangannya. Siapa orang aneh yang memberikannya surat seaneh ini? Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

_Aku benar-benar tak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Tunggu, jangan kau simpan dulu surat ini. Aku sudah memberimu boneka, buket bunnga dan surat ini, sebagai gantinya kau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di bawah ini :_

_1. Apa kau menyukai boneka yang aku berikan?_

Key mengangguk.

_2. Kau menyukai buket bunga yang aku berikan?_

Untuk kedua kalinya Key mengangguk.

_3. Bila aku mengatakan menyukaimu apa kau akan menjawabnya "ya" ?_

Key berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab. "Aku tak tahu siapa kau mana bisa aku menjawabnya."

Lalu kembali Key melanjutkan membaca surat ditangannya.

_Kalau kau tak tahu jawabannya, sekarang berbaliklah kebelakang dan tatap mataku._

Secara otomatis Key berbalik kebelakang dan seketika itu juga dilihatnya mata berbentuk bulan sabit tengah menatapnya.

.

"Hai Key, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jinki.

Key memandang kebelakang Jinki ataupun disekitarnya namun hanya ada Jinki disini. "Kau mencari seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Key menggeleng. "Sudah hampir malam, kau tidak segera pulang?" Jinki melihat Key yang masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Akhirnya Key menatap mata Jinki dan tersenyum. "Aku juga akan segera pulang. Kajja!" ucap Key seraya menarik tangan Jinki dengan tangan yang tidak memegang boneka dan buket bunga.

"Kau habis berbelanja?" namun Key hanya menggeleng.

Tak lama mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Key. Berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyimpan boneka, buket bunga, surat dan terakhir liontin yang diberikan Jonghyun padanya.

Bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang memberikan boneka, buket dan surat itu. "Key, tadi ada surat untukmu. Entah dari siapa yang pasti warnanya pink. Sudah Umma simpan di meja riasmu."

Segera Key ambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_Kau masih belum menemukanku? Kau masih penasaran? Atau kau sudah menyadarinya? Kita seperti sedang bermain bukan? Aku sangat menyukai ini._

_Aku yakin saat kau membaca surat ini kau sudah lelah dan ingin mengistirahtkan otakmu. Jadi aku tak akan bertele- tele. Pertanyaanku masih sama seperti pertanyaanku yang ketiga disurat sebelumnya. Jika kau menjawab "ya" jangan datang ke ruang seni, tapi jika kau menjawab "tidak" datanglah ke ruang seni._

_Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah my kitty._

"Dia tahu? Dia tahu Jonghyun menyatakan cinta padaku?" Key kembali membaca surat itu. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar diotaknya. Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Jonghyun atau namja yang memberikan surat ini?

.

Esoknya Key berangkat dengan lemas. Mungkin efek dia tidak bisa tidur kemarin atau karena dia harus membuat sebuah keputusan penting hari ini? Dia tak mau membuat persahabatannya dengan Jonghyun berubah tapi dilain pihak dia juga tak mau mengecewakan salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Bel masuk berbunyi, sonsaengnim masuk tapi kursi didepannya yang biasanya diduduki oleh namja berambut cokelat ini kosong. Padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Key masih duduk di kursinya, padahal seluruh murid sudah meninggalkan kelas. Dikeluarkannya kembali kalung dan surat yang didapatnya kemarin. Kembali berpikir, memutuskan mana yang harus ia pilih. Mencoba memikirkan matang-matang. Menutup matanya berharap mendapatkan sebuah jawaban terbaik, menghela napas, membuka matanya lagi dan berdiri.

Berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin, lalu berhenti tepat didepan sebua pintu dan membukanya. Duduklah seorang namja yang kini memandangnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hai Key! Inikah pilihanmu? Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"

Key hanya diam, berjalan mendekati namja itu, memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan inilah jawabanku, Jonghyun-ssi," ucap Key.

Jonghyun tersenyum namun tak bergerak dari posisinya. Tiba-tiba Key mengeluarkan kalung yang kemarin Jonghyun berikan padanya. "Aku tak bisa menerimamu Jonghyun-ssi, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku dan tak lebih. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu selama ini, tapi bisakah kita hanya menjadi kakak-adik saja?"

Key mengatakannya tanpa memandang wajah Jonghyun, dia takut Jonghyun akan marah padanya karena dia malah datang kesini. Namun tak disangka, Jonghyun bangkit dan menghampirinya. Dipeluknya tubuh Key sebelum dilepasnya lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu Key. Kau tak usah mengembalikan kalung itu, aku memang sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Kalau begitu cepatlah kejar Jinki, kuharap dia belum pergi karena melihatmu berjalan kesini."

Key memandang Jonghyun, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Berharap jinki masih ada di tempat parkir, terengah-engah ia memandang ke lapangan parkir namun tak dilihatnya motor putih yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

Duduk disalah satu bangku di tempat itu, mengeluarkan surat ditangannya. "Kau melihatku datang ke ruang seni? Kau mengira aku lebih memilih Jonghyun daripada dirimu? Lalu kau pergi begitu saja? Dasar bodoh, LEE JINKI BODOH!" teriak Key.

"Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit Key! Dan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi jawabannya adalah, ya aku melihatmu jalan ke ruang seni, kedua ya aku mengira kau lebih memilih Jonghyun daripada aku, jawaban ketiga Aku bukan pengecut yang akan pergi begitu saja, dan jawaban terakhir adalah aku tidak bodoh Key! Aku siswa akselerasi di Amerika, aku berhasil meraih juara 1 olimpiade mate-" belum selesai Jinki berbicara Key sudah memeluknya.

Key terisak didadanya membuat kemejanya basah namun Jinki tak peduli, dia tersenyum. "Kau datang padaku Key."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Key yang masih terisa di dadanya. DIbiarkannya Key menangis hingga akhirnya dia berhenti menagis walau matanya masih merah dan masih terisak.

"Kukira kau pergi! Aku sudah berlari kesini dan ternyata motormu tak ada!" teriak Key.

Jinki terkekeh memandang yeoja didepannya. "Apa aku harus membawa motorku setiap hari? Bagaimana kalau aku membawa mobil?"

Key hanya diam memandang sepatunya. "Aku sengaja tak membawa motorku karena aku ingin pulang jalan kaki bersamamu."

Ditariknya dagu Key agar matanya tertuju tepat padanya. "Wajahmu jelek bila habis menangis. Lihat, matamu merah, hidungmu juga merah!" Jinki mencubit hidung mancung Key membuat si empunya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi jawabannya? Kau menerimaku atau tidak?" tanya Jinki. Key memandang wajah Jinki lalu mencubit hidung Jinki dan berlari meninggalkan Jinki.

"Hei darl, itu berarti kau menjadi pacarku mulai saat ini!" teriak Jinki.

Key tertawa, "Siapa yang ingin menjadi pacar seorang namja bermata bulan sabit, bergigi kelinci dan berkulit tahu sepertimu?!"

Jinki berlari semakin kencang dan berhasil memeluk Key dari belakang. "Jawabannya kau, Key, Kim Keybum yang selamanya hanya akan menjadi milik Lee Jinki."

** The End!**

**Gimana ff saya kali ini? Gaje ya? Maklum lah ini ff saya buat karena tiba-tiba dapet ide. Awalnya mau buat Jinboon, tapi pas dipikir-pikir karena ada Jonghyun juga jadi biar lebih gampang aku pake nama Key. Awalnya dapet ide dari Mv boyfriend tapi pas udah jadi ko nggak ada mirip-miripnya -_-" yah biarkanlah yang penting ni ff jadi! Seperti biasa, satu komen sangat berarti untuk saya. Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
